


Erotyczne fantazje 132

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 132

Weiss jęknęła z bólu i rozkoszy, kiedy poczuła, że penis jej liderki wszedł w nią bez ostrzeżenia. Ruchy srebrnookiej łowczyni były szybkie, gwałtowne i głębokie.

W końcu dziedziczka nie wytrzymała i doszła czując, że w tym samym czasie nasienie Ruby, wypełnia wnętrze jej tyłka. Kiedy członek liderki opuścił ją, sperma zaczęła wyciekać z jej wnętrza na podłogę.


End file.
